This protocol was approved and has been accruing research participants since August 2011. As of this date, we have consented 62 research participants. The protocol is closed to accrual. The eligibility criteria for this protocol are: All adult patients (18 years of age or greater) who are scheduled for surgery that require at least a 48 hour stay in the ICU. The design is a two-group randomized controlled trial. The two groups are: Treatment or music group. In this group the intervention, namely, music is delivered for approximately 50 minutes 4 times a day and the control or standard care group where standard post-operative care is received wihtout music. Publication has been accepted. Study terminated July 2017.